Le blog de Severus Snape
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: Severus entreprend un blog et écrit se qui se passe presque chaque jours!
1. Chapter 1

Salut, de retour avec une fic dans laquelle tous peuvent participer, comme je le répèterai à la fin, il n'y a qu'à taper Severus1 dans les pseudos de Skyrock pour trouver son blog et agir, l'aider, le conseiller.. Bref, ajouter votre grain de sel pour faire tourner l'histoire dans le sens que vous voudriez qu'elle tourne!!!

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR

Le blog de Severus Snape

Premiers essais...

Lundi

Bien, à présent je peux étendre mes dires... J'ai bien eu du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de ces boîtes électriques, mais maintenant, je sais le minimum requis pour pouvoir me débrouiller convenablement.

Ici, comme personne ne sait qui je suis, j'ai l'intention de dire bien des choses. Je suis un professeur de potions qui s'ennuie à mourir durant les heures sans cours, toujours seul dans mes quartiers à corriger des montagnes de copies de devoirs, d'examens et d'autres choses auxquels je dois veiller...

Il n'y a pas que ça pourtant, mais il semble que ce soit tout ce que j'arrive à faire.

Aujourd'hui j'ai encore eu des ennuis avec ce crétin de fils à papa de Potter, il est venu me remettre un devoir à moitié fait... J'ai dû lui crier dessus, si personne ne le fait, ce gosse cour à sa perte! Je devrais peut-être l'aider d'une autre manière, mais c'est la seule que je connaisse, la manière dure, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris, moi.

Je suis allé manger à la grande salle comme à tous les jours que Merlin veut bien nous donner en espérant qu'on ne me parle pas trop, je ne sais jamais quoi dire sauf si c'est important ou encore si cela me concerne directement. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, m'a confié la maudite tâche de surveiller de près les travaux de Potter, pourquoi moi!

Ah... Le café va fermer pour l'après-midi, je reviendrai en soirée pour y écrire autre chose.

Mardi

Oui, tout ceci est pathétique, me voilà à écrire dans le vide puisque personne ne lis mes choses, je suis bien trop détesté pour qu'on s'intéresse à moi.

J'ai vu ce satané Potter durant le temps que je suis retourné chez moi, dans mes quartiers il est venu s'excuser pour son devoir... Il m'a dit qu'il allait se rattraper... Que pouvais-je dire ? J'ai été froid avec lui comme toujours, non mais il se prend pour qui? Venir me déranger dans mes propres appartements, ça lui apprendra à être trop téméraire! En plus il a osé déconner avec ses amis, je pari que c'était justement un pari... Regardez la photo qu'il y avait dans son devoir qu'il m'a rapporté... Quel ingrat, c'est écrit derrière la photo 'Pour Seamus, de ton admirateur secret' non mais il pensait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas être reconnu? C'EST SA PHOTO qui accompagne ce message! En plus regardez-moi ce regard... Si ça ça veut pas suggérer des choses je ne m'appelle pas Snape! Ah les jeunes aujourd'hui, ça va de pire en pire et ça fricote ensemble... Dans le temps ou moi j'allais à l'école, on ne fricotait pas de la sorte, enfin pas moi! Je ne sais pas vers quoi ça va déboucher leur histoire, parce que c'est moi qui ait reçu la photo par erreur et je doute que ça faisait partie des intentions de Potter... Maintenant je sais qui il est, je sais pourquoi il est pas en train de tourner autour de toutes ces filles qui l'admirent... Il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse faut pas envers moi car je ne garderai pas son petit secret bien longtemps!

Mis à part tout ceci, j'ai des potions à réviser pour le cours de demain, je devrais arrêter d'écrire ici sinon ça va devenir une habitude... Je devrais peut-être songer à me procurer un de ces 'ordinateurs' pour installer dans ma chambre, ce serait plus facile d'accès... Oui, demain j'irai m'en procurer un, ce sera moins embarrassant d'écrire à partir de ma chambre que d'écrire ici dans ce café, n'importe qui pourrait me voir et ça n'est certes pas dans mes projets.

Mercredi

**Je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit... Très mauvaise idée que de mettre un ordinateur dans ma chambre! J'ai passé la nuit à regarder les statistiques des notes des élèves sur lesquelles j'ai travaillé d'une façon acharnée afin de monter des dossiers, seulement pour mes élèves heureusement, je serais bien mort de fatigue. À force de manipuler cet engin j'arrive à le comprendre de plus en plus... Ce que j'ai de la difficulté à comprendre ce sont ces 'fenêtres' qui s'ouvrent pour rien et qui arrivent de nul part, m'incitant fortement à acheter des choses dont je n'ai pas besoin... Ou encore ce matin celle qui me disait gagnant d'un million, j'ai téléphoné au numéro qu'on me donnait et c'était très compliqué pour avoir tout cet argent, enfin, je vous reviendrai avec ça plus tard, j'ai l'intention de réclamer ce prix dont j'ignore la manière avec laquelle je l'ai gagné.**

J'ai donné retenue à Potter et je n'ai pas pu résister... Dès qu'il m'a regardé de travers je lui ai mis cette photo en pleine figure et je lui ai demandé si c'est ainsi qu'il compte passer l'année, en écrivant des mots doux à ses camarades... Il était tellement rouge de honte qu'il n'a pas pu répondre, mais vous savez quoi? Je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber là, oh que non, il va apprendre! Je l'ai menacé de donner ce mot au concerné et il m'a presque supplié de ne pas le faire, échangeant mon silence contre quelques bonnes notes et autant de retenues que je désirais lui donner, pauvre gosse, s'il savait pourquoi j'ai fait ça. C'est seulement pour qu'il se concentre sur ses études, l'amour, ça viendra plus tard, je suis certain que Dumbledore serait fier de moi dans un sens, même s'il n'est pas tout à fait pour mes méthodes d'enseignement. J'ai vu dans les yeux de Potter une gêne comme jamais je n'en avais vu, c'était presque à couper le souffle, j'ai eu l'impression de découvrir un côté de lui qu'il essaye de cacher le plus possible. En tout cas, je reviendrai avec ça ce soir puisque je lui ai effectivement collé une retenue pour ça et que j'ai cours avec lui cet après-midi, je viendrai décrire ses comportements tout à l'heure, histoire de l'analyser et d'enfin comprendre comment il fonctionne... Peut-être qu'en tenant un journal évènementiel sur lui j'arriverai à trouver la façon exacte de le contrôler.

**Jeudi**

**Le prix que j'ai essayé de réclamer hier n'était que du bidon! Ils m'ont rappelé en me disant que ce n'était qu'une simple publicité... Ils prennent les gens pour des bourdes, sincèrement.**

J'ai décidé de ne pas passer la nuit devant mon écran, alors je bois un thé et ensuite j'arrête d'écrire. Je n'ai pas pu revenir hier soir car j'avais trop de travail. J'ai effectivement convoqué **Potter en retenue ce soir, il n'a pas trop aimé, mais il ne comprend pas que je le fais pour son bien... C'est une idée de notre directeur, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de m'y plier alors je fais mon possible pour essayer de ne pas être trop méchant et c'est difficile, juste à voir sa figure et j'ai envie de tout lancer par la fenêtre.**

De mon côté, ma vie en tant que telle, ce n'est pas remplis d'action, c'est même très monotone, voire extrêmement ennuyant, il n'y a rien qui se passe d'intéressant, je suis toujours seul en rentrant le soir, je bois toujours un petit quelque chose avant d'aller au lit, la même maudite routine tout les soirs que Merlin m'amène. Si seulement parfois j'avais un bon ami ou une bonne amie pour bavarder et me changer les idées, mais non, j'en reviens toujours à m'obstiner tout seul... Heureusement que j'ai acheté cet ordinateur, ce qui me permet de m'extérioriser un peu plus, même si ceux qui me lisent n'ont pas l'air de comprendre ce que je suis. J'ai été harcelé par une étudiante qui prétend être dans un de mes cours, elle est convaincue que j'en bave pour Potter. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, sérieusement! Premièrement je ne l'aime pas, il m'énerve, deuxièmement il n'est pas comme moi et troisièmement, très important ce troisièmement, c'est un homme... Je suis un homme... Faites vos conclusions...

Ce qui est extraordinaire, c'est que ceux et celles qui me lisent peuvent aussi bien habiter le monde moldu que le monde magique, internet nous offre cet avantage, personne ne peut savoir d'où on écrit... Eh bien oui chers lecteurs, j'habite le monde magique, le côté que vous ne voyez pas pauvres de vous, vous ne manquez pas grand chose en fait, c'est pratiquement le même mode de vie, excepté qu'il y a de la magie de mon côté... Les gens sont tout aussi gentils ou mesquin que dans le monde moldu, la preuve qu'il ne sert à rien de souhaiter être ailleurs.

Pour en revenir à Potter, malgré ce que certaines* pensent, je n'en parle pas parce qu'il m'intéresse, mais bien parce qu'il me gonfle... Dans le sens qu'on dirait qu'il fait exprès de ne pas comprendre mon cours qui pourtant est très simple...

Vendredi

**Je suis à mon ordinateur, ma porte d'appartement grand ouverte parce que Potter est dans ma classe en ce moment en train de me rédiger les 10 choses importantes à faire pour se préparer à faire une potion... Oui oui, il a encore oublié une étape importante et s'est brûlé un index, j'étais rouge de colère. Pourtant je lui ai bien dit de s'assurer que son chaudron était en fonte (Je lui ai glissé un chaudron en aluminium en douce pour le tester) et il ne l'a pas fait! Je voulais qu'il réclame un chaudron en fonte et non un pansement parce que sa potion a traversé le métal mou de son MAUVAIS chaudron! Franchement, je me demande s'il va passer l'année en potions, c'est épouvantable! Je l'ai laissé souffrir tout le long du cours avec sa blessure à l'air... Là, je dois aller lui arranger ça avant que ce ne soit Dumbledore qui m'embête avec ça, je reviens...**

Je n'ai jamais vu tel fripouille, sensible à ce point à la douleur d'une si minuscule brûlure! Trois essais que ça m'a pris pour le panser correctement, trois! J'ai horreur de ça, car il me regarde attentivement sans rien dire et je déteste ça. Il m'a remercié en me souriant faiblement, mais je ne lui ai pas donné cet honneur, je l'ai regardé tellement froidement qu'il en a perdu son sourire immédiatement. Bon le voilà qui m'appelle, je reviens...

Bon il a enfin terminé sa retenue, il était temps, je peux enfin refermer ma porte car il est parti, me remerciant encore. Me remerciant de quoi au juste? De l'avoir laissé souffrir sans raison? Quel imbécile, tellement imbécile qu'il prend à lui tout seul mes pages ici-même! Bon ça frappe à **ma porte, je reviens...**

C'était ENCORE lui! Il voulait des pansements de rechange, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en trouver à l'infirmerie... Aidez-le quelqu'un ou s'est moi qui l'étriperai.

Bon je vais aller vois un lien qu'on m'a envoyé par le biais de mon courrier électronique, ça l'air de parler de moi ça se nomme **Severus Snape' Slash society**** ça l'air sérieux, une société... Je vous reviens avec cela plus tard. **

**Samedi**

**Je crois que je vais abandonner internet... Les horreurs que j'ai trouvé sur '****Severus Snapes' Slash Society****' m'ont bouleversé. Voyez cette photo à gauche de moi qui tiens Potter dans mes bras? Et bien c'est le genre d'horreurs que font certains gens, je me demande qui ils sont et surtout, pourquoi ils font ceci. D'où leur vient l'idée d'oser penser qu'une telle chose pourrait arriver entre moi et... et lui? D'où leur vient ce droit dites-moi? C'est moi vous le constatez bien, je pourrait poursuivre ces gens il me semble non? Je suis outré, complètement sidéré et surtout dépassé par les évènements! Y a-t-il beaucoup de gens qui voient ce genre d'illustrations? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais fait ceci avec lui, même en état avancé sur l'alcool ou le chanvre (Le chanvre n'est que ma méthode de relaxation que je ne consomme que très rarement en passant) ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire à ce sujet... En tout cas la fillette* qui a fait le harcèlement sur mon espace doit être une de ces consommatrice de faussetés! Là je comprend d'où vient ses idées pauvres en arguments, voire absents d'arguments à croire que j'aurais une quelconque attirance pour le brun à lunettes de survivant! Non mais attendez une minute, faut pas me prendre pour un fou quand même, je sais ce que je fais et ça, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec Potter on se comprend? C'est abominable! De toutes façons je ne lui trouve absolument rien d'attirant à ce gosse, j'ai même de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi toutes ces jeunes filles accrochent sur son supposé charisme, ses yeux verts perçants ou encore son physique de rêve,mais ou donc ça DE RÊVE ? Il est fait comme un enfant, il en est un de pas plus de 17 ans, voire moins, je ne me souviens plus, mais quand même, il n'est pas adulte, pas terminé de grandir, de maturer, Ah ces adolescentes!**

Je vais finir par croire une personne qui a commenté mon espace, Cam de son pseudonyme, qui dit que j'en fais une obsession de ce gosse, une obsession dans le sens qu'il m'envahit malgré moi, non le contraire.

Alors admirez ce vulgaire mensonge que les gens de leur race osent appelé FANART, fan de qui on se le demande, ils ou elles ne me connaissent pas! 

**Dimanche**

**Et bien, enfin j'ai passé une journée plutôt tranquille... Je commence à être fatigué, parfois je me demande si je ne devrais pas juste laisser tomber l'enseignement parce que quand c'est rendu que mes élèves me manquent de respect anonymement, il y a un problème. Faites attention car quand je saurai qui vous êtes je sévirai.**

Je n'ai pas quelque chose de particulier à dire ce soir, alors je vais simplement aller continuer à classer les dossiers des élèves car j'aimerais beaucoup avoir terminé avant la fin de la semaine, **question de prendre un verre en paix chez moi devant mon foyer... Je n'aime pas corriger durant la fin de semaine ça ne me détend absolument pas. Je devrais peut-être prendre les congés que Dumbledore m'a offert et aller prendre des vacances quelque part, cela me ferait sûrement un grand bien.**

Quand on est comme moi et qu'on a pas quelqu'un à aimer, c'est plus difficile de passer les fin de semaines, alors je n'ose pas imaginer une ou deux semaines ailleurs. Ou encore, je pourrais prendre une semaine ailleurs et une semaine ici ensuite, question de me reposer doublement tout en étant dans mes affaires et me sentir à l'aise.

J'ai eu 47 ans le 9 Janvier dernier, j'approche la cinquantaine, mon côté séduisant m'a quitté depuis longtemps (Je ne crois pas en avoir eu un, un côté séduisant d'ailleurs.) et mes chances de faire ma vie avec quelqu'un sont amoindries, grandement même. Je vais devoir me résoudre soir à voler la femme de Lucius ou encore essayer auprès de Minerva...

Trêve de plaisanteries, je vais aller faire mon travail, je reviendrai si je fini tôt, sinon ça ira à demain après-midi, puisque je n'ai pas de cours.

**Lundi**

**Je me sens seul, ce soir je n'ai rien à faire, même pas une copie à corriger.. Même pas de Longdubat à engueuler parce qu'il a tout fait sauter... Non mais quel ennuis, mais il est vrai que plus je m'analyse moi-même, plus je trouve que c'est vrai que j'aime créer les problèmes, que c'est vrai que j'aime voir les étudiants se sentir mal en ma présence et qu'aussi j'aime vraiment torturer Harry Potter, ce jeune écervelé de la nature!**

Peu importe, je suis toujours seul et c'est très ennuyant... J'aurais aimé partager mon feu de foyer avec quelqu'un ce soir, mais malheureusement personne n'oserait venir dans mes cachots pour y passer du temps! il paraît que je suis insupportable, en tout cas ce sont les dires que j'entends sur moi ces temps-ci! Dommage, il me semble qu'il y aurait eut quelques personnes qui auraient pu croire que j'étais différent, mais personne ne s'en donne vraiment la peine, alors pourquoi espérer tant qu'un jour on m'aime pour ce que je suis?!

Bon je vais aller me coucher, j'en ai bien besoin, avec toutes ces pensées qui traversent mon esprit, au lieu de devenir fou, je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est d'aller au lit en essayant de penser à des belles choses que moi seul aime! Bon aller, assez bavardé, bonne nuit à ceux et celles qui me prennent au sérieux, je reviendrai écrire d'avantage demain soir après la retenue que j'ai donnée à Potter...

**Mardi**

**Oui, Potter a été différent ce soir... Très poli, très calme, il n'a pas discuté quand je lui ai ordonné de laver mon bureau en entier, murs et plafonds compris... Il a même demandé à boire d'un façon si soumise que je n'ai pas pu lui refuser, tout à fait ce qu'enfin j'attendais de lui. Je me demande ce qui lui prend, a-t-il enfin compris que c'est moi le maître ? **_Son_** maître... Hahaha si seulement il pouvait se rentrer ça dans le crâne alors tout irait à merveilles, mais d'ici là, je peux toujours rêver!**

Mis à part ceci je crois que je vais aller au lit, il se fait tard et j'ai du travail qui m'attend demain **matin première heure! **

**Mercredi**

**Potter... Potter... Potter... Quel surprenant garnement qui m'a presque fait sursauter en le voyant faire sa retenue mieux que toujours... Sincèrement il s'est appliqué, il a même posé des questions! Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas! Plus il va, plus il devient comme je souhaiterais qu'il devienne... Aurait-il enfin compris que pour devenir un peu plus grand il fallait m'écouter? Je vous en reparle demain, il s'en vient me donner sa copie à l'instant.**

Ah pour en revenir à ces commentatrices, vous n'avez ni raison ni besoin d'être ici, je ne fantasme pas ni ne rêve de Potter, ça j'en suis certain. S'il vous plaît (Et c'est demandé avec politesse) allez jouer ailleurs!

**Jeudi**

**Bon, mettons donc une chose au clair tout de suite étant donné que personne ne semble comprendre ce qui se passe, moi y compris...**

Je ne fais aucune obsession par rapport à Potter, si j'en parle c'est parce qu'il y a matière à dire, point final. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer de telles choses alors que je n'ai JAMAIS dit que je l'aimais? Bien au contraire, il me pue au nez! Non, dire cela serait faux aussi... Disons que c'est un élève que j'apprécie moins que les autres, mais pas jusqu'au point de le haïr profondément, ce n'est qu'un gosse après tout, il ne sait même pas encore pourquoi je l'aime moins que les autres... En fait je n'en aime aucun, disons d'abord que... Je l'estime moins que les autres, je lui accorde moins d'importance... Bon aucun n'est important à mes yeux alors ce n'est pas encore là une bonne explication... Disons qu'il est moins à mes yeux que ce que sont les autres, voilà, c'est dénudé d'adjectif, mais ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Il n'a pas l'air de se douter qu'il y a une raison pour que je ne le considère pas comme les autres... Quand il comprendra alors il verra qu'il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans, en fait c'est en le détestant que je le protège, parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé et pour aucune autre raison veuillez retenir ceci.

Je suis le professeur Severus Snape, SEVERUS SNAPE bon sang! Il est impératif que vous vous rentriez ça dans le crâne, le professeur Snape n'aime pas Harry Potter, n'aime pas ses étudiants.. En fait il a rarement aimé pour tout dire... En plus je douterais fortement qu'il aime les gens de sexe masculin, pour n'avoir presque pas connu ceci et ça se sont mes affaires pas les vôtres! Alors mêlez-vous de vos affaires s'il vous plaît et tout ira bien.

Potter maintenant, c'est Potter et point final, rien de moins et surtout rien de plus. Voilà je crois m'être bien expliqué. 

**Vendredi**

**Il s'est passé quelques jours depuis ma dernière rédaction de ma vie... Et tellement de retenues avec Longdubat et Potter que je ne peut même plus les compter sur une main. Ces deux fous sont vraiment indomptables!**

Potter m'a relancé hier en plus... Il a dit que je ne devrais pas écrire ma vie en ligne... Je crois qu'il est tombé sur mes écrits, mais j'ai bloqué son adresse IP en lisant un peu sur le sujet, alors **maintenant il n'y a aucune chance qu'il puisse venir lire.**

Bref, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre alors je vais aller dans mon grand grand lit, tout seul pour penser un peu avant de m'endormir.

**Samedi, Longtemps après**

**Je vais dire un simple: Rebonjour à ceux qui me lisent.**

Comme vous savez tous il y a eu beaucoup de branle bas de combat donc je fut absent un temps... Non je ne suis pas mort. Maintenant que le danger est écarté pour de bon j'ai décidé de venir voir si des gens pensaient encore à moi... Quoi que je m'en foutais avant, disons que j'ai un tantinet changé... un tantinet je répète.

Ça fait bientôt deux semaines que je me suis remis en contacte avec Potter, question de lui faire savoir que je n'étais pas mort comme tout le monde a pu le croire. Surprenament il ne m'a pas envoyé balader comme il avait l'habitude de le faire sans le dire à haute voix.

Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait me voir. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je ne sais pas si c'est bien qu'on reprenne contacte ainsi en personne. Comme tous, je suis encore ébranlé de ce qui est arrivé alors mon jugement est altéré je dois le dire. Il a quand même insisté pour venir à mes appartements, puisque que je suis revenu à ceux-ci, n'ayant nul part d'autre ou aller.

Vous qui connaissez notre vie bien plus que nous-même... Est-ce que je devrais accepter qu'il vienne me rencontrer?

**Dimanche**

**J'ai bien attendu jusqu'au soir avant de faire parvenir un mot à Potter, la méfiance étant toujours une partie de moi, même si je sais pertinemment que rien n'arrivera... On ne doit pas se refaire à mon âge.**

Avec le temps j'ai fini par comprendre beaucoup de choses reliées à cet ordinateur, ça devient assez simple quand on sait à peu près s'en servir. J'ai remarqué que mes anciens élèves et les autres qui venaient me lire depuis mon inscription ne viennent plus, je me demande ce que ces 'pseudonymes' sont devenus. Bien j'enseigne à nouveau la matière dans laquelle je suis passé maître malgré moi, pas que ça m'ennuie, mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Il n'y a plus de danger, plus personne à protéger, on dirait que je deviens las.

Je suis toujours seul, malgré mes tentatives de sortir un peu me balader dans la noirceur... Bon ce n'est peu-être pas le meilleurs des moments pour sortir mais je suis ainsi fait.

Ah mon hibou qui rentre avec un message, sans doute une réponse de Potter. Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais de le rencontrer, surtout pour savoir comment tout cela a fini et ce que ceux que j'ai perdu de vue deviennent. Bon je lis et je la transcris ici si c'est pertinent... Je reviens.

Voilà, je ne recopie pas tout car ce serait un peu impertinent.

Professeur Snape,  
**Merci d'accepter de me rencontrer, je n'ai pas vraiment d'endroit ou aller alors ça pourrait bien être réconfortant de parler à quelqu'un de confiance que je connais de plus. Je serai là d'ici demain soir, le temps de rassembler mes affaires (Le peu que je possède) dans un sac et de m'envoler. Etc...**

Au plaisir,  
Harry

S'il n'a nul part ou vivre j'imagine que le nouveau directeur n'aura pas objection a lui fournir un toit temporaire. Pas que cela me préoccupe beaucoup car je le sait très débrouillard, mais après tout ce temps il n'y a plus raison de le traiter comme je le faisais auparavant.

Je viendrai faire un compte rendu quand il sera ici, puisque c'est le seul endroit ou je peux étaler un peu de mes jours.

Bon je vais aller faire un peu de rangement, prendre un bon verre bien fort et me mettre dans le lit avec un bon feu de foyer, une douce musique apaisante et peut-être m'endormirai-je sans encore faire un cauchemar horrible, comme il m'arrive souvent depuis cette bataille inoubliable.

Vos commentaires sont toujours appréciés, mais ne déballez pas un paquet d'idioties vous n'auriez que des platitudes en retour.

P. Snape

**Lundi**

**Et bien devinez quoi...**

Il y a Potter dans mon salon en train de somnoler...

Bon pas que je me suis forcé pour aller demander au directeur, mais là je peux pas le laisser dormir dehors... Il a le sofa ça va quoi.

Oui il est arrivé assez en forme ma foi, souriant et pratiquement sans cicatrices apparentes. Je crois qu'il s'en est bien sorti. Il m'a serré la main en arrivant, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais détesté, cela m'a surpris de lui, mais de moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'avais des appréhensions qui se sont avérées non-fondées. Le premier contacte ne fut pas si froid et les heures qui ont suivies étaient plutôt amicales, nous avons vraiment parlé de tout et de rien en commençant par nos états respectifs. Après tout a déboulé et nous n'avons pas arrêté.

Il est presque aussi grand que moi maintenant, c'est assez surprenant, lui qui était si frêle... Bref détail pas important. Il s'endort prématurément parce que je lui ai donné beaucoup d'alcool je crois, il avait l'air d'apprécier. Il a quand même bu 4 verres de plus que moi.. et je ne donne pas ma place pourtant! En tout cas, je lui ai donné de quoi dormir, une couverture et un oreiller avec suffisamment d'alcool, je lui ai laissé la bouteille :) En autant qu'il décide de dormir et non de boire tout cela...

Il s'est excusé pour son comportement d'avant. Moi je ne l'ai pas fait, mais j'ai réussis à lui faire comprendre que j'avais peut-être poussé un peu loin à l'époque, orgueil oblige! Mais je crois qu'il **a dû trop boire car avant que j'arrive à l'ordinateur il commençait à être un peu trop familier avec moi, une fois il a ri d'une chose qu'on parlait ensemble et m'a donné une claque sur l'épaule amicalement... Et bon c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude.**

Bon je vais aller voir si tout va bien de son côté et aller dormir, car demain je dois me lever tôt pour aller voir le directeur afin de lui trouver une chambre temporaire avant mon cours. J'espère juste qu'il y a encore de la place depuis que les étudiants ont le choix d'être en dortoir ou pas, car sinon c'est sûrement le directeur qui le prendra. Oh bien sûre j'ai la place, mais il ne faudrait pas exagérer sur mon peu de gentillesse! Je tiens à mon intimité, car oui, j'en ai bien une!

Bon je reviens demain matin après le premier cours pour faire un compte rendu encore une fois. Si ça vous intéresse vous pouvez commenter ou poser des questions, je verrai si j'ai l'humeur de répondre.

S. Snape

**Mardi**

**J'ai cru bon prendre l'entrée de mes appartements vu du hall à l'intérieur en photo, alors voilà ce qui en est. Les appareil numérique sont faciles d'utilisations finalement.**

Le directeur m'a demandé de garder Potter une nuit de plus pour qu'il puisse sonder le château afin de trouver une chambre à Potter. Pas que cela me gène, mais j'aimerais vite retrouver mon confort personnel.

Je reviendrai plus tard faire un résumé de ce qui s'est passé, car pour le moment Potter est parti se balader un peu pour se changer les idées et ne reviendra pas avant ce soir je le crois.

**Mardi soir**

**Potter est vraiment un ingrat! À peine est-il entré qu'il lance un bref et désintéressé ''soir...' avant de se diriger ou? Dans mon lit... MON LIT! Et moi? Je vais dormir ou? Dans mon salon?...**

Bon, récapitulons... Potter voulait me voir, on a pas encore parlé de je ne sait quoi, il a eu une rude journée et a besoin de se reposer.. Mais.. Mais attendez une minute là... Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me reposer, et je suis CHEZ MOI d'après ce que je sais! Je vais le sortir de ma chambre... Un instant je reviens!

Ouais... Pas que je manque de solidité, mais il dort déjà... Ce serait déplacé.. Non, 'con' de le réveiller après tout...

Bon Écoutez, devrais-je aller le réveiller ou non?

**Mardi, un peu plus tard**

**J'ai suivis le conseil de deux commentatrices de mon blog.. Et franchement je le regrette!**

Je l'ai secoué une fois et il a dit 'Papa?'...  
**  
Je l'ai secoué une autre fois il a dit 'Maman?' ...**

Je l'ai secoué une troisième fois et il a ouvert les yeux en lançant 'Ah c'est toi, ça me fait plaisir...' O_O

Juste après il est devenu écarlate.

Je lui ai mentionné qu'il rêvait et il a acquiescé d'une façon un peu réservée.

Je crois qu'il rêve toujours à des choses étranges, car pour me tutoyer déjà, il devait être troublé. Je lui ai alors dit que je voulais me coucher, il s'est poussé sur l'autre côté du lit et je suis devenu mal à l'aise car je devais lui dire qu'il devait quitter pour aller au salon voyez-vous... Je n'en ai rien fait. Je suis revenu ici de suite en lui disant que j'allais boire un truc. En effet, je bois... Et je bois beaucoup en ce moment. Pourquoi? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, pourquoi suis-je mal à l'aise?

Je vais devoir y retourner, je fini ce verre, je crois que je vais coucher sur le sol. Comme ça pas de confusion et surtout pas de malaise. j'imagine son visage au réveil en voyant moi, à ses côtés.. J'ai presque envie de rire, mais ce n'est ni drôle ni cocasse, c'est même embarrassant. Demain je vais lui demander ce qu'il voulait tant me dire, ou ce dont il voulait parler avec moi.

Bon aller, courage, je vais y arriver. Je m'en vais dans la chambre pour dormir, sur le sol bien entendu.

**Mercredi**

**  
Il est arrivé un truc complètement inattendu alors que je m'en retournais dans la chambre. Je ne pouvais pas accepter de dormir dans le même lit que Potter alors il m'est venue cette idée de le poser sur le sofa, donc en ne le réveillant pas j'évitais une question, un grognement et un malaise.**

Sauf que quand je l'ai soulevé, il a ouvert les yeux...

Il s'est exclamé un truc du genre: -Hein? Ou est-ce que vous m'amenez?

Je lui ai répondu: -Dans le salon, j'ai aussi besoin de dormir, vous savez...

Il m'a dit de suite: -Vous auriez pu me réveiller... Maintenant, il ne faudrait pas que vous me laissiez tomber sur le sol.

Et il a mis ses bras autour de mon cou.. Mais quel âge il a ce gosse pour faire ça encore! Quand j'ai vu cela je l'ai reposé sur le lit en lui disant: -Finalement, dormez là, mais ne faites aucun bruit.

Évidemment… en me réveillant ce matin, Potter était encore là... Et je déteste qu'on me parle le matin mais il a commencé avec un 'bonjour' presque timide... Et là je me suis rendu compte de la situation...  
**  
Potter vient de passer la nuit dans mon lit, je me trouvais dans ce même lit... C'est assez étrange et déplacé, mais il n'a pas semblé être embarrassé...**

Il m'a dit que après le déjeuner il voulait qu'on parle un peu plus sérieusement, parce qu'il est venu ici et a des choses a me dire concernant le passé et le présent. Alors j'annule mes cours de la matinée, je m'en vais à l'instant dire au directeur de faire le message. Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous réjouir, le prochain cours sera double.

Bon aller, je vais voir le directeur, manger, prendre une douche et revenir pour en finir avec ce que Potter a à me dire.

**Mercredi soir**

**Bon.. Finallement j'ai effectivement pris ma soirée, mais pas le lendemain matin, il ne faut pas exagérer.**

Je l'attend à l'instant, je vais donc laisser cette fenêtre ouverte pour venir écrire après, mais vous, vous n'y verrai que du feu pour ce qui est du temps que je serai parti.

À tout à l'heure alors.

----------------------------------------

Heureusement que tout ceci n'est que du texte, car vous auriez attendu longtemps... Il n'est pas moins que 4:47 du matin et il vient d'aller se coucher. Nous avons parlé toute la nuit, je n'ai par contre pas réussis à lui soutirer ce qu'il semble sans cesse subtiliser dans ses dires tous plus étranges les uns que les autres.

De un cela lui a prit tout son petit change pour commencer à me parler. Il a fallu que j'insiste en disant que tout allait bien, que je ne le traiterais plus comme avant, ce qui est une évidence puisqu'il n'est plus mon élève.

J'ai ici une plume magique qui a tout retranscrit (Seulement au moment ou je lui disais de le faire alors il peut manquer des informations, mais rien qui devrait déranger de par son absence.)****

**-Eh bien professeur Snape je... Bah écoutez ça fait longtemps, je croyais que vous étiez mort vous savez...******

**-Tous le monde le croyais Potter, tous le monde.******

**-Oui je sais, c'est de ça que je voulais vous parler entre autre...******

**-Faites.******

**-Quand je vous ai laissé là pour mort, j'ai réalisé que vous n'aviez jamais voulu mon malheur. Peut-être que vous détestiez mon père, mais au moment de votre soit-disant mort, quand vous ****m'avez dit de vous regarder, j'ai ressenti bien autre chose que de la haine.******

**-Hmm...******

**-Ensuite vous vous êtes éteint littéralement, j'ai dû partir... Mais je ne faisais que penser à vous!******

**-Pourquoi cela?******

**-Et bien c'est cela que j'aimerais clarifier avec vous maintenant.******

-Mais... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du pourquoi, vous devriez peut-être y réflé...

**-Mais je ne fais que ça y réfléchir! Et puis j'apprends que vous êtes vivant? J'étais tellement content. Il a fallu que je vienne vous parler, parce qu'il y a des choses que j'aurais aimé vous dire avant votre 'mort'...******

**-Quelles sont ces choses?******

**-Que je m'excuse pour comment je me suis conduit envers vous toutes ces années. Que je regrette de n'avoir pas porté plus d'attention à vos cours. Que finalement, je ne vous déteste pas comme je le croyais et que...******

**(Rire étouffé) -Permettez-moi de passer un commentaire là-dessus Potter... Je suis très honoré de votre maturité et de vos propos pour une fois, et j'imagine que vous êtes devenu comme ça pour de bon en plus.******

**-Oui...******

**-Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour ça? Vous m'auriez écrit, ça aurait quand-même fait une différence vous savez.******

**-Pas pour moi. Je tenais à vous le dire en face, et aussi que...******

**-Merci alors, merci.******

**-De rien professeur Snape.******

**----**

Alors tout ça, mais il avait autre chose à dire, cela semblait difficile à dire, probablement un truc à propos de sa mère, je n'en sais rien, car je lui ai coupé la parole plusieurs fois. Je l'ai laissé aller dormir au même endroit, je m'en 'tape' comme on dit finalement, je ne crois pas qu'il ait de mauvaises intentions.

Il m'a demandé si nous pouvions prendre le week-end entier pour être ensemble afin de continuer cette conversation... Et bien j'ai dit oui, je veux au moins le percer pour savoir ce qui le dérange à ce point-là. Alors disons que durant ce week-end nous saurons sûrement ce qui se passe.

**Bonne nuit.. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste.**

**Lundi**

**J'ai été très occupé dernièrement, en plus de m'occuper de Potter qui n'est toujours pas souvent présent.**

Les choses se sont améliorées entre nous, car une relation un peu plus humaine et respectée s'est installée. Chaque soir il me fait un compte rendu de sa journée et j'essaie d'en faire de même.

Dernièrement il m'a invité chez moi... oui oui, il m'a invité chez moi pour un dîner, afin de finaliser et plus précisément, officialiser la fin de notre simili-guerre psychologique. J'ai des doutes face à la façon dont il pense s'y prendre, car il n'a jamais été très convainquant surtout à mon égard voyez-vous.

Plus le temps avance, plus je trouve intéressant de l'observer, le moindre de ses gestes défini quelque chose de bien précis, même quand c'est seulement pour se gratter le bout du nez. J'ai l'impression qu'il le sait car chaque fois qu'il bouge d'un millimètre, il me regarde par la suite. Il s'assied de plus en plus près de moi sur le sofa quand nous prenons un verre le soir afin de partager nos journées, il insiste pour porter mon lourd sac quand j'arrive d'une longue journée... Parfois il me surprend en m'accueillant avec un verre, même qu'une fois je suis rentré et j'avais un bain chaud prêt à m'accueillir... Des fois je vous jure, j'ai des pensées douteuse en ce qui concerne ses sentiments.

Tantôt il me parle d'une séduisante jeune élève, tantôt il n'a d'yeux que pour mon travail et me louange, pense-t-il, subtilement. Et ce ne sont pas là des hallucinations! Quand il me dit qu'il trouve mon regard tout à fait charmant et qu'il rajoute derrière qu'il dit ça, mais qu'il ne dit rien.. Et bien ça me file des sueurs froides...

Alors je vais vous laisser pour aller manger, et oui, il a tout préparé et m'attend à la salle à manger... Sa sent la cire fondue alors, permettez-moi de penser qu'il a osé allumer des chandelles ...

Je reviens après..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est le matin...

NON! N'allez pas penser quoi que ce soit bande de pervers! quoi que....

Il s'est endormi dans mes bras, en larmes...

Nous avons mangé et il a réussis à me faire dire que cette pseudo-guerre est bel et bien terminé entre nous et que je vais le traiter comme mon égal et ce, en tout points. Bon c'est là un grand pas pour moi mais ce n'est rien, pas encore. Après 3 bouteilles de vin, un jeune garçon devient un peu plus confiant de lui-même quand il parle...  
**  
Il a commencé à me dire qu'il me comprenait, peu importe de quoi il était question, qu'il voulait tout savoir sur moi et de là nous avons entamé une longue conversation qui a durée toute la nuit, le vin accompagnant les moindre de nos paroles. Il s'est assis pratiquement collé à moi avant de me regarder si longuement que j'en ai eu presque peur.**

Il a tenté de s'approcher de moi... vous savez, avec son visage... Et bien j'ai fermé les yeux en espérant que j'hallucinais... Ce fut là une bien grosse erreur car quand je l'ai senti me toucher les lèvres, j'ai paniqué et je l'ai repoussé.

Il s'est excusé et nous avons continué à bavarder, mais cette pensée de ce qu'il venait de faire ne m'a pas lâché depuis. à la fin, en me parlant de moi, il m'a dit qu'il était revenu pour moi, car je suis vivant et pas mort... Il voulait m'avouer ses sentiments à mon égard... Sentiments que je n'arrive toujours pas à gérer en ce moment.

Il s'est blotti dans mes bras et je l'ai consolé. Il a retenté à nouveau de m'embrasser et je l'ai laissé faire, sans toutefois répondre... sans vraiment répondre... En tout cas je n'y ai pas mis d'insistance... Bref j'ai répondu -_-

Il a un peu pleuré et s'est endormis dans mes bras.. Je crois que je suis bon à être enfermé moi.

Je vais aller dormir là-dessus et essayer de trouver un moyen de lui dire que tout ça fut la faute du vin...

Bonne nuit.

S. Snape

**Mardi**

**  
Hier soir, moi et Harry avons partagé une soirée très amusante, de mon point de vue du moins.**

Il est allé me chercher un verre comme à son habitude maintenant et s'en est également servi un avant de venir s'assoir pour me raconter sa journée.

Il semblerait qu'il soit prêt. Mais prêt à quoi me demanderez-vous?... Eh bien moi-même je l'ignore! Il m'a dit, tout simplement: 'Severus, je crois que je suis prêt'.

Quand je lui ai demandé prêt à quoi il a tout bêtement souris et changé de sujet. Voila ce qui était amusant hier, il commençait un sujet et le changeait aussitôt que j'y portait de l'intérêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de manigancer? Ou veut-il en venir avec cette tactique secrète dont j'ignore le but et le fonctionnement. Il est spécial parfois je vous jure...

Je crois qu'il était trop ivre pour se souvenir que la nuit d'avant il m'avait embrassé, je continue à dire que cela est la cause de l'alcool car il avait bien bu, moi j'étais là pour le confirmer de plus... Bref, j'ai tout de même essayé de le lui rappeler pour qu'il me dise que c'était bien ce que je pensais, un excès d'alcool...

Il m'a dit que oui c'en était un, mais que maintenant que je lui rappelait, qu'il ne serait pas bête **de voir pour quelle raison l'avait-il fait... Bref je n'ai pas approfondi ce sujet particulier, croyez-moi...**

-Severus, je crois que je suis prêt

Cette phrase qui me hante depuis hier me tue à petit feu.

Tout à l'heure, alors que j'étais devant mon ordinateur, il est arrivé par derrière et a mis ses mains sur mes yeux en criant -DEVINES C'EST QUI! -__-

j'ai dit -Harry... En soupirant, il peut être si enfant parfois c'en est aberrant quoi...

Il a resserré ses bras autour de moi et a avancé son visage jusqu'à voir mes yeux en disant -Oui, le seul et l'unique moi... Juste pour to...

Il a arrêté là, mais pas difficile de deviner le reste... -Juste pour toi... Bref...

J'ai mal au cœur juste à y penser... Pas mal dans le sens vomir, mais mal dans le sens que c'est lourd... C'est lourd à porter, de devoir toujours esquiver ses demandes subtiles, de deviner et ensuite éviter le reste du déroulement des choses, car lui... Il veut que ça aille en un sens et moi, je veux que ça aille en un autre sens... Pas le sien en tout cas.

Je veux bien que ça continue à bien aller entre nous, mais c'est tout. Lui il essaye de me mettre en tête qu'il pourrait se passer plus, d'avantage... Pourquoi? Vous allez me dire parce qu'il m'aime? Et alors, parfois il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a.. l'amitié c'est déjà mieux que rien du tout, pourquoi vouloir plus au risque de tout détruire? Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise c'est tout, c'est normal en plus.

Vu que je ne vous connais pas et je me demande si vous me lisez toujours d'ailleurs... Je vais vous avouer que parfois il m'arrive de penser à lui. Dans le bon sens. C'est vrai qu'il est très gentil maintenant qu'il n'est plus mon élève, je vais même jusqu'à dire qu'il me plaît, il me plaît beaucoup...

Mais ce serait insensé.

S. Snape

**Mercredi**

**Je n'avais pas envisagé ce genre de plaisanterie, ou de jeu... Chat et souris.. Hmmm... Ce n'est pas bête.**

En passant je n'ai menti en aucun point, sachez que dans ma situation les émotions peuvent être très différentes d'une minute à l'autre, le mensonge, je ne connais pas cela.

Pour en revenir à nos phénix, je l'ai mal compris ce soir. Il a tenté des choses complètement... Absurdes? Bref ce n'était pas lui, je veux dire, il ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête...

Après une longue discussion sur son 'moi' et sur le miens, il a fini par me dire qu'il était désolé. **J'ai repensé à vos commentaires, chers blogueurs, et j'ai mis tout cela en pratique, je m'explique.**

Nous bavardions sur le pourquoi de ses gestes et il a subitement voulu parler de mon année scolaire.. Je lui ai dit que cela pouvait attendre et que nous devions parler de cela d'abord... Il m'a souris et s'est approché de moi en me disant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à discuter à ce sujet.. Bref, du coup j'ai insisté et j'ai réussis à garder la conversation dans le sens que je voulais.

Mais impossible de lui soutirer quoi que ce soit, il n'a jamais voulu me répondre clairement sur ses intentions, me disant à répétition que cela ne servait à rien d'insister, qu'il n'avait rien à dire là-dessus. Il a réussis à m'intéresser vivement et je n'ai pas pu abandonner...

Plus j'essayais, plus il s'éloignait psychologiquement. J'ai ensuite repensé encore à vos commentaires, qui disaient qu'il joue avec moi... Je me suis dit en moi-même 'Assez joué maintenant!' ...

Je laisse le soin à ma plume magique de transférer notre conversation...

-Harry, vas-tu me dire ce que tu veux à la fin?

-Mais je ne veux absolument ri...

-Arrêtes un peu, c'est insensé de m'amener sur un sujet et ensuite m'en éloigner... Tu comprends?

-Severus je n'ai rien à dire, à part peut-être que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre... Ou tout simplement... Tu ne veux pas comprendre. C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

-Mais comprendre quoi? Si seulement tu pouvais au moins me dire clairement de quoi il s'agit, après je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça. Dis-moi donc ce qui se passe une fois pour toute, Harry...

À ce moment-là, j'ai vu dans ses yeux une peur plus grande que quand il a fait face aux mangemorts, c'était assez effrayant de voir dans son regard presque innocent, une telle peur. Alors je me suis dit qu'il allait tout me dire enfin et je me suis préparé au pire.

-Si tu avais compris au départ aussi.. Peut-être que je serais déjà reparti.. Ou, bref, qui sait...

-Mais quoi?!

Mon ton élevé a du l'impressionner à ce moment car il a figé, m'a regardé droit dans les yeux...

-Bin j'aimerais juste être avec toi...

-Tu y es, non?

Son regard blasé m'en dit beaucoup à ce moment-là...

-Quoi? Dans quel sens? Harry explique toi...

-Avec toi, tout le temps.  
**  
--Je ne crois pas que je compren...**

-Pour faire simple je...

-Harry?

-Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Je n'ai pu rien dire, j'ai du quitter la pièce pour aller m'enfiler quelques verres de suite. Mon cœur a battu comme jamais. Était-ce de l'inquiétude? Du désespoir? De la peur? Aucune idée.

Je dois retourner dans le salon, il m'y attend... Là je ne sais trop ce que je dois faire... Je ne suis pas du même avis que lui... Mais... Ah et puis merde, question sentiments, vous devez m'aider car il y a si longtemps... Il est si jeune, il est... Il... Homme..

S. Snape

**Mercredi soir**

**Après une conversation avec certaines lectrices de mon blog, je me suis donc lancé... Je suis retourné voir Harry au salon, qui avait allumé un feu pendant ma discussion avec lesdits lecteurs...**

Il avait l'air heureux et mal à l'aise à la fois... Ça peux se comprendre me direz-vous...

Je suis allé m'assoir près de lui et voici ce que ma plume a à vous raconter...

-Harry... Je suis désolé de ma réaction, j'aurais du comprendre bien avant, mais je suis aveuglé par mes principes et.. Il faut le dire, mon âge...

-Tu n'es pas vieux, si c'est ce que tu veux insinuer.

-Je suis tout de même plus âgé que toi, mais je suis arrivé à comprendre un truc, finalement.

-Quoi donc?

-Il y a combien de temps que tu ressens ces... Ces..

-Il y a quelques années maintenant.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté avant?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise? Tu le sais que trop bien...

-Mais.. En fait... Ce sont de vrais pensées? De vrais sentiments envers moi?

-Écoutes... Je n'arriverai pas à l'avouer maintenant. Laisse tomber.

**Il avait l'air si triste.. J'ai du prendre sur moi une grande partie de mon orgueil pour lui dire autre chose...**

-Je m'excuse alors, jamais je n'aurais pensé cela possible.

-Severus, il ne faut pas t'excuser, je savais déjà que c'était impossible, mais j'y ai cru malgré moi...

-Il est certain que je n'ai jamais envisagé ce genre de... Bref.

-Avec moi, normal. Tout ce qui me cours après, ce sont des filles... Mais moi je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre, même s'il m'est arrivé d'essayer très fort de changer mes pensées avec elles.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant, Harry?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire... Ce serait égoïste. Si seulement tu pouvais m'accorder juste quelques minutes, pour moi, pour que je puisse seulement...

Et il n'a jamais fini sa phrase, sa main est venue tenir la mienne et ses yeux plein d'eau ont croisé le regard des miens... Je n'ai pu faire autrement que de lui sourire bêtement.

-Tu es adorable.

oui, je lui ai vraiment dit cela...

Il m'a souris à nouveau et m'a serré dans ses bras.

-Merci. Maintenant je sais ce que je veux, je ne suis plus le petit prétentieux d'avant. Je veux tranquillité, anonymat, douceur.. Je veux l'amitié, l'amour. Je veux... Une personne comme toi... Même si ça doit prendre du temps avant de pouvoir lui toucher...

Sa main dans la mienne, je ne savais pas trop comment faire...

-Harry, peut-être que si tu me laisse le temps...

Je ne suis pas fermé, mais j'ai quand-même mes craintes... Je l'ai laissé s'endormir contre moi, dans mes bras, devant le feu... Là on étais bien.. En tout cas, moi j'étais bien.

Je suis allé le porter dans mon lit et je l'ai laissé dormir pendant que j'écrivais ceci et maintenant je vais aussi aller au lit, il est tard.

**Mercredi nuit...**

**J'ai une amie, oui, une amie... Qui m'a gentiment aidé dans mon parcours... Je la remercie du fond du coeur et ce que vous allez lire pourrait vous choquer, mais ce n'est pas explicite...**

Après avoir longuement réfléchit et parlé avec cette blogueuse, elle a fini par réussir à me faire voir ce que je ne voyais pas. Grâce à elle et sa patience, je l'ai réalisé au fil de notre discussion...

**Je suis allé voir Harry qui dormait paisiblement dans mon lit.**

Oui je l'ai fait.

Je l'ai regardé dormir un long moment parce que oui, j'ai hésité.. Mais qui n'hésiterait pas, si près du but...

Doucement je me suis couché à côté de lui.

Tranquillement je lui ai pris la main et j'ai attendu qu'il ouvre l'oeil, car c'est ce qu'il a fait avant même que je tente de le réveiller...

Je lui ai souris et il a visiblement été mal à l'aise.. Probablement parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça...

Je l'ai ensuite serré contre moi.. Ma plume n'était pas loin...

-Severus?

Ça avait sonné si doux à mon oreille, j'en ai frissonné...

-Harry, tu crois que tu peux encore me donner une chance?

Son air incertain fut la première chose notable dans son expression.

-Une chance, Severus?

-Je ne sais pas comment ça arrive, mais je veux bien... Essayer...

-Est-ce que tu y as pensé? Ce que je vis en ce moment, ce n'est pas rien...

-Harry... Crois-moi, je le sais.

Il m'a souris encore une fois.

-C'est moi soudainement qui n'est plus certain...

Mon air de questionnement a suffit à le laisser continuer...

-J'ai tellement essayé.. Là tu viens à moi.. mais dans quel but?

QUOI?! Ça y est je passe pour un pervers... :'(

-Harry je n'ai d'autre but que celui que tu m'as fait connaître.

Je le serre bien fort contre moi.

-Harry...

**-J'ai peur.**

-Harry n'aies pas peur, surtout pas.

-Mais moi je suis amoureux, et toi tu...

-Moi je t'aime d'une façon inimaginable...

ça y était, je lui ai dit... Net!

Son expression m'a tué sur le coup...

-Tu.. Tu m'aimes? ... Comment se fait-il.. Je veux dire.. Depuis quand?.. Heumm... Severus?

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions Harry? Colles-toi à moi, chhhht...

Il s'est mit à pleurer doucement à ce moment.. J'ai eu le coeur en miettes, il battait à en faire mal, j'en avais envie, très envie, alors je n'ai pu faire autrement...

-Harry, regardes-moi...

Il a levé les yeux vers les miens et de mon air apaisé je me suis approché de lui, très lentement pour ne pas semer la panique en lui, j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue et je lui ai souris encore.

-Je veux, Harry.

Mes lèvres, jamais elles n'auraient imaginé toucher des semblables si douces et si frêles... Les siennes tremblaient sous les sanglots et moi, avec le peu d'assurances que j'avais gagné entre temps, je lui donnai le baiser que je voulais tant... Si doux il fut, tellement savoureux que j'avais peine à me détacher de ce petit enfer.. Ou paradis, qu'il m'offrait à cet instant...

Quand nos yeux se remirent les uns en face des autres, c'est un tout nouveau Harry que je vis, un tout nouveau moi que je sentis.

Son corps si chaud, le miens si incertain, ses yeux plein d'espoir et à la fois pleins de questionnement, mon souffle lent et mes gestes sur lui si attentionnés.. Je savais que j'avais atteint le point de non retour et je m'en foutais royalement... J'avais ce que je voulais secrètement sans l'avoir su bien avant.

Je l'ai embrassé encore, encore et encore, toujours en le serrant contre moi et en le touchant doucement sur le visage, le bruit des draps qui glissaient était notre musique sur laquelle nos corps dansaient si lentement... Je me suis endormi, mon dernier souvenir fut sa bouche contre la mienne, que c'était bon, que c'était merveilleux.. Enfin toucher l'amour, enfin savourer l'impensable...

**Jeudi**

**Ça ne va pas, je suis au bureau, je reviens écrire dans une heure... Ça ne va pas du tout...**

**Jeudi nuit**

**Merci à mes blogueuses de m'encourager.. mais je crois que je vais devoir reprendre mon masque froid et dur... Pourquoi me demanderez-vous? C'est bien simple...**

Il m'a déjà abandonné.... Je crois que j'ai commis une erreur en allant le rejoindre hier soir. Je me sens complètement débile, imbécile... Sortez-moi tous les mots insultants, je me sens ainsi... Et surtout, par-dessus tout, ridicule.

Je crois qu'il a simplement voulu rire de moi.

Depuis ce matin je ne l'ai pas revu, il est maintenant 2 heures du matin, toujours pas de nouvelles de lui, un simple mot laissé sur ma table de chevet... Un mot triste selon moi, un mot qui m'a anéanti... ****

*** Severus, je suis profondément désolé. Je ne voulais pas briser ton existence. *******

**Voilà ce à quoi j'ai eu droit en ouvrant les yeux ce matin... Je crois qu'il ne veut pas de moi, qu'il s'est trompé au risque de me faire le plus grand mal du monde... Il n'est pas revenu, ses affaires sont toujours dans mes appartements, il ne reviendra surement pas les chercher. Si moi j'ai honte d'avoir succombé, alors imaginez la honte qu'il doit ressentir...**

J'étais trop optimiste hier, beaucoup trop. Je me sens mal.

Bref, à partir d'aujourd'hui, de maintenant, me revoici, tel que je l'ai toujours été, Severus Snape, le froid et dur maître des potions frustré et sans retour.

Je crois que, me faire avoir une fois m'a donné une très grande leçon. Jamais plus je ne me laisserai tenter si bêtement. S'il revient, il le saura.

**Jeudi nuit, plus tard...**

**Ma plume... J'ai rajouté mes commentaires et nos actes entre temps...**

-Harry, mais ou étais-tu?

-Dehors, à réfléchir, mais je ne savais pas ou aller et de plus mes chose étaient ici...

-Assied-toi un peu. Veux-tu à boire?

-Oui, volontiers, je suis encore gelé.

Je l'ai laissé s'assoir sur mon sofa, je suis allé chercher quelque chose qui réchauffe, du bon scotch, qu'il aime aussi autant que moi et je lui ai tendu un verre avec de la colère dans mes yeux...

-Pourquoi es-tu parti si longtemps? Avais-tu l'intention de ne jamais revenir?

-Oui, je voulais te quitter. J'ai commis l'irréparable et si jamais des gens le savent, nous seront **jugés par tous le monde.**

-C'est ça ton excuse? Tu sais que tu m'as tué? Tu ais que tu m'as fait du mal? Que tu m'as donné la plus grande colère?

-Oui je n'en doute pas.

-Si tu ne veux pas, tu le dis, on arrête là...

Je me sentais si ridicule à ce moment...

-Ce n'est pas ça...

-Alors c'est quoi? Tu le dis ou tu t'en vas.

-C'est moi, je t'aime tellement, je savais que ce n'était pas ton cas, toi... Toi tu es en apprentissage de moi, rien de plus.

Sa maturité soudaine me scia...

-Oui, mais cela n'empêche pas que j'ai bien voulu, hier soir, être avec toi...

-Tu as 'essayé' oui.

-J'ai voulu!

-Severus je t'aime, mais je t'aime trop je crois.

C'est alors que je prononçai une chose que moi-même je ne me sentais pas prêt de dire...

-Veux-tu m'épouser, Harry?

Son regard voulait tout dire... Ça puait l'indécision.

-Non. je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne me connais pas assez, tu ne sais pas ce que je veux, tu ne sais rien. Même si mon coeur avait tendance à dire oui, ma tête ne peut car tu pourrais regretter ce que tu viens de me demander, c'est trop.

J'eus un autre coup au coeur, je croyais bien faire, j'en étais pourtant certain de ma décision... À la va-vite vous me direz, mais j'en étais certain.

-Tu vas au moins dire oui pour cette danse?

Je dis cela et mit de la musique très romantique en route, je DEVAIS au moins gagner quelque chose, je devais gagner un OUI de sa part, c'était impératif à mon progrès...  
**  
-Oui.**

Il se leva et vint me rejoindre, son verre à la main, que je m'empressai de lui prendre pour le poser sur la table. Je le serrai dans mes bras et pris une grande bouffée de son odeur... De la mienne car il s'était lavé avec mon savon, mais il y avait de lui là-dedans.. Je le menai à danser avec moi de façon lente et posée. Finalement ses bras vinrent autour de ma taille et je pu le prendre dans les miens pour le coller à moi et profiter de cette unique danse. J'avais envie de lui embrasser le cou, mais je du me reteindre un minimum pour ne pas mettre fin à ce merveilleux moment qui m'était enfin donné de partager avec lui. C'était chaud et bon, lui contre moi, nous qui dansaient ensemble dans un mouvement lent et délicieux. Je passai quand-même ma main dans ses cheveux et il ne broncha pas. Nous tournions lentement dans le salon au bruit du feu qui brandissait ses flammes un peu à gauche un peu à droite.. C'était divin selon moi, j'avais envie de lui redemander de devenir miens, mais c'était peine perdue. Quoi que je savais qu'il me voulait éperdument, je le voulais tout autant. Ça faisait mal tellement il était collé à moi... Je réussis à le décoller de ma poitrine pour le regarder dans les yeux et doucement, lentement, sans bruit, j'approchai mon visage du sien et nos bouches se touchèrent.. Pour en venir à un baiser consentant des deux parties, un beau et chaud baiser, enfin.. Sa langue sur la mienne, dessous, à côté... Partout. je le serrai contre moi si fort, j'en voulais d'avantage, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

-Severus..

-Oui?

-Je... Je ressens des choses pour toi... Très fortes.

-Danses avec moi, ne te soucies de rien...

Et nous dansâmes très longtemps, jusqu'aux petites heures, vers 7 heures du matin il s'endormit sur moi sur le sofa et je fi de même...

**Vendredi**

**Bon...**

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend il est bizarre. tantôt il me veut, tantôt il ne me veut pas...

Je veux bien y aller doucement, mais il semble que doucement ne soit pas assez vite pour lui. Ou est-ce trop vite même si lent? Bref, il y a de quoi perdre la tête.

J'ai dit que je l'aimais cet enfant? Oui je l'aime, mais il y a des limites à ce que je peux endurer bon sang!

J'ai le droit de lui toucher, ensuite il se sauve, ensuite je le touche encore, il se fâche! Oui oui, il s'est fâché après notre déjeuner de ce matin, cela vient tout juste d'arriver.

**J'ai seulement dit: Prendrais-tu encore un peu de café beau jeune homme? Et paff! Il a éclaté de colère en disant qu'il n'était pas si jeune et bla bla bla.. Franchement, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer avec un homme qui a un sale caractère comme le sien!**

Il ne sait plus ou il en est? c'est ça que vous allez me dire? ET MOI ALORS? Quelqu'un a seulement pensé à MOI dans toute cette histoire?!

Attendez je reviens, je vais aller mettre de l'eau dans le vin, façon de parler bien sure...

----------------------------------------------------

Bref je vous reviens, la conversation est intéressante... a tout à l'heure.

**Vendredi soir**

**En sortant de ma douche, il était déjà dans mon lit avec un livre.. Évidemment en train de lire. Il doit commencer à s'habituer à mon lit. Moi je ne savais pas qu'il était là je le croyait sorti, encore quoi, comme d'habitude. Ça m'a gêné qu'il me voit avec une simple serviette, j'ai refermé la porte pour m'habiller. Quand je suis sorti de nouveau il a dit 'mmm ça vallait l'coup d'attendre' ...**

J'ai ri intérieurement. J'ai eu envie de dire un truc pour le provoquer d'ailleurs.

Je crois tout simplement que je vais laisser les choses aller sans rien faire et je ferai seulement si nécessaire, mais pas trop. Je crois que c'est la meilleure marche à suivre en ce qui le concerne.

Bon ce soir, je joue le tout pour le tout question nourriture, j'ai décidé de l'amener au restaurant. Il a accepté. Je l'amène dans le plus chic resto de la ville. Je vais lui payer le meilleur vin, la meilleure nourriture, et le digestif.. J'ai prévu un truc vraiment intime, je vais l'amener au bord du lac non loin, avec un panier de dessert, des chandelles, une bouteille de digestif et je ne prend pas de chances, j'apporte des serviettes s'il veut se baigner avec moi.

Je vous laisse, nous allons partir dans 30 minutes alors je vais aller me mettre chic.

À plus tard

S. Snape

**Vendredi soir, plus tard après le souper au restaurant...**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à une soirée aussi... Surprenante! Le petit vautour se l'ai joué séducteur toute la soirée! Je vous jure que vers la fin il m'en fallait peu pour me décider à lui sauter dessus!**

Pendant le repas j'avais droit à de magnifiques sourires avec ses yeux brumeux, il m'a même fait un clin d'oeil quand je lui ai demandé s'il voulait aller autre part pour finir la soirée! À croire qu'il le savait... Son clin d'oeil, tellement attirant Merlin m'en soit témoin j'ai brûlé de l'intérieur!

Une fois à la plage sur le bord du lac, ça n'a pas été mieux! Je nous ai mis une nappe sur le sable et j'ai commencer à déballer les affaires du panier, il me regardait avec tant d'attention j'ai **presque eu peur.**

Alors il m'a dit: -Alors Severus, content d'être seul avec moi?

Mais je suis tout le temps seul avec lui! C'est d'ailleurs ce que je lui ai répondu. il m'a relancé en disant: Oui mais là, c'est pour partager notre intimité ailleurs que dans tes appartements non?

GRRR il me fait rager parfois!

-Oui Harry, pour qu'on en vienne à s'entendre mieux, toi et moi.

-Mais Sev...

Il m'a appelé Sev... Il n'y avait que ma mère qui m'appelait comme ça.

-Quoi?

-Puisque nous sommes dans un moment d'intimité, nous pourrions parler intimement...

-Ou veux-tu en venir Harry?

-Je ne sais pas trop. On a quoi pour le dessert à part ton corps?

O_o fut ma réaction, mais il ne vit pas ma figure cachée par le panier. En effet, sa seule vue était.. eh ouais, était mon derrière...

-Heum.. Et bien j'ai heum.. Apporté des trucs heum...

-Je t'ai déstabilisé Sev? Qu'il me dit en s'approchant à quatre pattes de moi... Il a passé son bras si près de moi j'ai cru un instant qu'il allait me saisir, mais il a plongé sa main dans le panier pour m'aider à sortir les choses.

-Hmm... Digestif qui coûte cher, fromages, sucreries.. Sev, essaierais-tu de me séduire?

Putain d'enfant de merde parfois!

-Heum non.. Oui mais.. Non, pas du tout, c'était pour te faire une belle soirée... Tu n'aime pas?

-Oh oui j'aime ça. Mais tu sais ce que j'aimerais encore plus? Qu'il me dit en avançant sa main vers ma cuisse...

Je lui dit non, quoi?

-Un verre de ce frais liquide. Qu'il répond en prenant la bouteille à côté de ma jambe, l'effleurant avec évidence, me regardant droit dans les yeux... GRRR il m'énerve parfois!

Mais j'ai cru comprendre son jeu et je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de le déstabiliser à mon tour, sauf que comme lui il avait prévu le coup, il fallait que je redouble d'efforts et que je laisse ma timidité de côté.  
**  
Je lui repris donc le verre de la main.**

-Laisse-moi te servir, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Un peu de fromage? Que je lui demandai en portant à sa bouche une fine tranche de brie, lentement...

-Oui, volontiers.

Je lui mis le fromage dans la bouche si lentement, je touchai ses lèvres avec mes doigts et je restai en place un moment en le fixant dans les yeux. Il les baissa HAHAHA! J'avais réussis!

Et là il ajouta... -_-

-Attends Sev, il en reste.. là... Puis il mis mon doigt dans sa bouche pour prendre le bout de brie.... Ses yeux dans les miens, je n'ai pas pu tenir, j'ai retiré mon doigt d'un coup sec!

-Harry, Il te reste du vin là, juste ici... Et ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait ça... Je me suis approché et j'ai pris la goute de vin avec mes lèvres juste en dessous des siennes.. Si avec ça je ne le déstabilisais pas....

Il a regardé ailleurs! il tremblait presque! J'ai vu son malaise, j'avais gagné un point là!

-Severus... Tu apprécies le moment qu'on passe là?

QUELLE QUESTION!

-Oui Harry, bien sûre.

-Je voudrais que ce soit toujours comme ça.

-Je crois qu'on peut se dire des amis dorénavant, non?

-Oui.

À ce moment je ne savais plus du tout qui menait le jeu... Je préférai me taire un moment et contempler les étoiles.

-Sev?

-Hmm?

-Non rien.

-Si tu avais un seul voeux à faire Harry, ce serait quoi?

-Ne jamais partir loin de toi...

-Je t'apprécie autant Harry.

**Nous avons regardé les étoiles tout le reste de la nuit et sommes rentrés, il a tombé de fatigue dans le lit, j'ai du le déshabiller, mais je l'ai pas déshabillé au complet eh!**

Demain est un autre jour...

S. Snape

**Samedi**

**De retour dans une heure, raison?**

Parti acheter des vêtements...

**Samedi soir**

**Encore une fois, ce fut une très agréable soirée. J'ai du passé chez mon tailleur pour y prendre quelques vêtements sur les conseils de ma blogueuse et amie. Des chemises blanches, des pantalons classes sans toutefois être trop chics, j'ai tenté l'accessoire, une ceinture de cuir véritable, mais dommage, on ne la voyait pas car je porte mes chemises en dehors de mon pantalon. Donc je me suis habillé en arrivant à mes appartements, bizarrement Harry n'était pas encore rentré alors j'ai pu essayer (Oui j'eus l'air ridicule) différents habits dans ma chambre. Pas mal, je me suis trouvé pas mal en fait dans ce nouveau style.**

Donc, pour en revenir à ma soirée, j'étais en train de brosser mes cheveux et ils étaient presque secs quand j'entendis la porte se refermer. Je savais qu'il était rentré. Je sortis de la chambre et allai le rejoindre.

-Tu as décidé de sortir ce soir? Que je lui demande.

-Oui, j'avais des courses à f... Severus? Mais.. Heummm...

J'avais bien vu qu'il avait remarqué mon habillement... J'espérais ne pas trop en avoir fait, quoi que le changement n'était pas drastique.

-Tu trouves ça comment? Sois sincère, car personnellement je ne suis pas convaincu... Fis-je.

-C'est... C'est... Wow Severus tu es vraiment élégant là-dedans!

Je suis très sexy oui, que je me suis dit à moi-même dans ma tête.

-Merci Harry, tu me rassures.

J'allai m'assoir sur le sofa, il ne me lâcha pas du regard, je ne le voyais pas, mais je le sentais ce regard me brûler le dos intensément...

-Alors, qu'as-tu fais de ta fin d'après-midi? Ah, mais tu as acheté quoi? Il y a quoi dans ce sac?

Harry le mis derrière son dos.

-Rien de spécial, je te montrerai plus tard. Je vais me chercher un grand verre d'eau, tu veux **quelque chose tandis que je me rend à la cuisine?**

-Non merci.

Franchement j'adorais son regard sur moi, on aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me reluquer. Quand il revint avec son verre d'eau, il prit place à côté de moi.

-Mais pourquoi tu as décidé de changer tes vêtements? Qu'il me demanda.

-Juste comme ça, pour voir.

Il me revint soudain une parole que je lui avait dite non longtemps avant...

-Tu sais Harry, pour la fois ou.. Ou je t'ai demandé de m'épouser... Je veux que tu saches que...

Mais il me coupa la parole.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, je sais que tu l'as dit pour que j'arrête d'avoir de la peine, n'y penses plus.

Il venait de m'excuser sans le savoir.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Moi, personnellement, j'en déboutonnerais un troisième... Qu'il me dit et s'avançant près de moi. Il détacha un autre bouton de ma chemise blanche que j'avais pris soin de déboutonner de deux boutons.

-Heu.. Oui.. Si tu le dis...

J'étais un peu.. sans mots.

-C'est très beau ça... Qu'il ajouta en touchant le rebord de ma chemise, effleurant ma poitrine découverte.

Son regard plus que séducteur à ce moment me fit frissonner de l'intérieur.

-Merci.

Nous ne disions plus rien, il me regardait et promenait ses doigts sur mon rebord de chemise, il touchait ma poitrine à cet endroit à chaque fois... J'ai voulu mourir!

-Tu ne fais vraiment pas tes 50 ans, Severus.

-C'est un compliment?

-Oui. Qu'il dit en faisant glisser sa main vers mon ventre, mais il l'enleva de suite après.

Je le laissai jouer son tour en me disant que mon tour viendrait, je cherchais déjà comment déjouer son attaque, il ne pouvait pas gagner maintenant, pas si rapidement...  
**  
-Prendrais-tu quelques chocolats, Harry? Dis-je en prenant le temps de prononcer son nom tout doucement. Je me penchai de son côté pour attraper la boîte de chocolats sur la petite table, mon visage s'arrêta à un centimètre du sien, mon épaule bien pressée contre la sienne, je du mettre mon bras au-dessus de ses épaules pour me pencher et atteindre la boîte, ce qu'il faisait chaud.. Mais il baissa les yeux, je pris tout mon temps pour saisir la dite boîte et je revint dans ma position. Le sofa craquant un peu sous mes mouvements mettait une ambiance plus que désirée...**

-Heum.. Oui, volontiers. Me dit-il avec de l'embarra dans sa voix.

J'avais laissé mon bras autour de ses épaules jusqu'au moment d'ouvrir la boîte. Je pris un chocolat et le lui mis sous le nez.

-Goûtes celui-ci, mon préféré.

Je mis mon autre main derrière sa tête pour prendre son cou, ses cheveux avaient prit place entre mes doigts et je lui pressai le chocolat tout doucement sur la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ouvre un peu.

-Ces chocolats ont un goût divin Harry, c'est comme embrasser pour la première fois quelqu'un qu'on désir depuis longtemps, tu verras. Que j'ajoutai avant de lui pousser le petit chocolat dans la bouche.

Il avait eu le temps de fondre un petit peu, en lâchant son cou, je mis un doigt entre mes lèvres pour goûter ce chocolat, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux... Il était mal à l'aise, visiblement.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, il est excellent. Me sourit-il enfin, timide.

Ce chocolat sur sa lèvre qu'il n'avait pas léché me donnait une idée et je du réfléchir longtemps avant de me lancer.

-Non seulement tu ne sais pas boire correctement, mais tu n'arrive pas non plus à manger du chocolat proprement. Que je lui dit en m'avançant vers lui.

-Ah... Constate-t-il.

-Laisse-moi t'arranger ça.

Je posai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur et nettoya ce qui restait, je du repasser trois ou quatre fois, très lentement, ma main sur sa cuisse qui soutenait mon poids pour ne pas que je lui tombe dessus. Je ne l'embrassai pas, je ne fit que lui enlever le chocolat.

Il était rouge, mais d'un rouge mignon.

-Si tu allais pendre une douche? Que je lui suggérai.

-Oui, je.. Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

**Et ça fait une heure qui est sous l'eau. Je crois que j'ai marqué... Un point sur le début du commencement de la partie Serpentard contre Gryffondor...**

Aller, je vais prendre un verre, j'en ai bien mérité un!

S. Snape

**Dimanche soir**

**Je suis complètement renversé... Voire déstabilisé... Ce fut une conversation pleine d'émotions que ma plume a prise et couché sur du papier, que moi je retranscrit à la main parce que ça me fait revivre un peu le moment et peut-être y réfléchir d'avantage...**

Je suis arrivé au salon bien calme, lui, dès qu'il m'a vu, a affiché un air désolé... Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Tu voulais me parler?

Oui, juste avant de rentrer vers 5 heures du matin il avait filé sous la douche en me disant sèchement qu'il fallait qu'il me parle, il était presque en larmes d'ailleurs. Alors je pris place sur le même sofa que lui.

-Oui.

Une fois assis, il se tourna vers moi et approcha son visage du miens avec des yeux qui n'étaient pas certains.

-Que se passe-t-il? Que je lui demandai.

Il ne dit rien et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes en saisissant ma main. Un baiser simple, mais si puissant. Qui dura 10 secondes au moins, mais j'eus le temps de décrocher mile sentiments de lui, tous plus confus les uns que les autres.

Il se recula.

-Severus, il y a trois choses que je dois te dire.

Je ne dis rien à ce moment, je le laissai continuer en lui faisant un signe d'accord de la tête.

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

Et de un, j'eus mal.

-Si tu avais été sérieux dans ta demande de t'épouser, j'aurais dis oui.

De deux, j'eus vraiment mal.

-Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, c'est impossible Severus.

**De trois, je m'effondrai moralement...**

Je ne pu articulé qu'un seul mot à ce moment...

-P... Pourquoi?

-Si tu es avec moi, tu perdras ta magie Severus.

Quoi? Était-il sérieux?

-Quoi? Es-tu sérieux?

-Oui Severus, tu deviendras un simple moldu, tel est le prix pour être avec moi... Je suis damné comme tu le vois.

Damné? Non. Dommage ce fut d'entendre ça? Oui. Je me voyais un peu, Harry me protégeant, moi devenant son simple moldu de service... Non, je ne pouvais accepter cela.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant ton attitude mixée envers moi. Dis-je, abattu.

-Tu vois pourquoi il ne faut pas franchir un certain point? Me dit-il.

-Mais quel point?

-Je ne le connais pas, je ne connais pas la limite qu'il ne faut pas franchir, ce pourquoi je ne peux aller plus loin avec toi.

-Mais Harry, n'y a-t-il pas une issue?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.. Je suis confus. Me dit-il sur le bord des larmes.

Je me lève et vais à la salle de bain, m'essuyer les yeux, puis je reviens le voir.

-Severus, tu ne peux pas et ne veux pas sacrifier ta magie pour moi, ça je le sais. Alors autant se dire que... Autant se dire adieu...

-NON! Il y a surement un moyen Harry! C'est impossible, comment as-tu appris ça?

-Une vieille lettre de ma mère qui me disait que si un jour je tombais amoureux d'une personne sorcière, cette dernière deviendrait moldu après un échange amoureux...

En gros, je n'allais jamais l'aimer tout entier et cela me tua sur le coup.

-Oh Harry...

-Il y a des sorciers en ce monde qui sont prêts à sacrifier leur magie pour moi, mais je ne peux pas te faire ça et de toute façon, tu ne peux pas te le permettre vue ta situation.

-Qui est prêt à faire un tel sacrifice? Demandai-je avide de savoir.  
**  
-Il y a plusieurs sorciers dont je ne connais pas le nom, mais il y a bien la famille Malfoy qui désir m'avoir dans leur famille, pour ce qui est du sacrifié je ne sais pas qui c'est. Il y a aussi la famille Weasley, dont la sacrifiée serait Ginnie et un autre que je connais, une descendante de la famille de Sirius.**

J'écoutais en silence, le coeur gros, en train de se briser en mile miettes... Un sacrifice que je ne pouvait faire justement vue ma situation.. Si je devenais moldu, je perdais tout, TOUT et mon existence ne serait vraiment pas longue...

-Severus, je n'y peux rien ce n'est pas ma faute! Se fâcha-t-il.

-Je comprends. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Il compris que je l'invitais soit à sortir, soit à rester et que c'était moi qui sortais. Il est sorti, mais je lui ai dit une chose avant qu'il franchisse la porte...

-Tu reviens avant demain soir cette fois, ne me fais pas une peur de plus.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sorti.

Moi, seul, j'eus envie de pleurer mais je me retint... Il m'était impossible de me sacrifier, mais en même temps j'en avais tellement envie... J'en étais réduit à cela...

Et maintenant je vais aller fondre devant mon feu.. quelques minutes, histoire de reprendre un peu de forces.. Avec un quadruple verre de scotch...

S. Snape

**À suivre**

**Bon les amis, ceci est vraiment le blog de Severus, trouvable sur skyrock, y'a qu'à taper Severus1 dans les pseudos pour le trouver et agir sur le fonctionnement de l'histoire, conseillez-le, aidez-le, participez à sa vie! La suite sera publiée dès qu'il y aura d'autres textes de sa part.**

**SNAPESLOVE**

**JE VOUS AIME, une petite review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mini annonce pour les Canadiennes qui seraient intéressées par un YAOI CON! Y'en aura un à Québec, on a pas encore les dates, mais c'est celui de Slash Boulevard, les entrées ne dépasseront pas 20$, ce sera même moins cher dépendant du nombre d'inscrits! On attend cet événement pour Aout si tout va bien, bien entendu ce sera un week-end de 2 ou 3 jours, on verra. Si ça vous intéresse, y'a qu'à le dire ici dans votre review ou encore m'envoyer un message, je vous retournerez tout les détails avec un grand plaisir! Cela devrait se tenir à Ste-Foy. Je vous reviendrai là-dessus! Bisous

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR

Suite

Lundi soir

J'ai réfléchit toute la nuit, toute la journée... Je suis perdu. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de devenir moldu, même si l'envie d'être avec lui me ronge tout autant sinon plus. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si je disais oui, peur de le perdre si je disais non...

D'autres sont prêts à se sacrifier pour lui.... Les Malfoy, ça ne me surprend même pas, ils vendraient leur mères pour un peu de puissance, alors vendre un des leur... Les Weasley sont tellement pauvres que cela ne me surprend pas non plus, Ginny est puissante, c'est ce qui est étrange. Tant qu'à celle qui descend de la famille de Sirius, c'est elle qui a le plus de chances je présume... Mais moi... Moi si je me sacrifie je vais vivre misérablement...

On m'a demandé pourquoi je ne pouvais pas... Pour quelles raisons je n'accepterais jamais de me sacrifier... Et bien, tout ceci est bien simple... Si je perd ma magie, il ne me restera pas longtemps à vivre... Être un sorcier apporte cet avantage; Quand on attrape une maladie moldue grave, on en guérit, on en meurt pas... Si je deviens moldu, ce ne sera plus le cas, je vais mourir. J'ai la malchance d'avoir deux côtés, un magique et un qui ne l'est pas... Cadeau de mes parents... Bref, dans le côté moldu sommeil une maladie qui n'attend que la bonne occasion pour venir me terrasser.

L'enjeu n'est pas la honte, mais bien ma vie. S'il trouvait difficile de me le dire, moi je meurs de devoir garder ce secret. Il ne sait pas, il présume que c'est parce que je suis têtu, je ne sais pas, mais il savait que j'allais dire non à cette transformation. Donc l'épouser, pour ne jamais le connaître tout entier... Non merci. Je m'estime heureux qu'il ait refusé ma demande à cet instant... Car si j'avais du l'épouser sans savoir, et qu'il me disais ceci par après... Ma vie aurait ressemblé à une prison, emprisonné pour aimer, lié pour mourir...

Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas savoir que les choses tourneraient ainsi entre nous, moi je ne pouvais pas prévoir ça bien entendu. Prendre le risque, espérer que la maladie ne prenne pas le dessus, serait stupide, voire égoïste.

Je dois réfléchir encore, je dois lui parler encore, je dois trouver un moyen, il y a surement un moyen, sinon... Je ne sais pas, accepterai-je de me sacrifier? Accepterai-je également de sacrifier mon existence pour un peu de bonheur, bonheur qui ne durera pas?...

Je reviens écrire plus tard, peut-être aurai-je parlé avec lui d'ici là.

S. Snape

Lundi soir, plus tard

Je me réveille, je dormais car après mon entretient avec Harry, qui est finalement rentré comme promis, je fus fatigué.

Quand il est rentré il avait l'air gêné, normal... Personnellement je ne me sentais pas des mieux non plus. J'avais un peu bu d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Bref, j'avais toute ma tête quand-même. Nous n'avons rien dit pendant au moins une heure, à se regarder de temps en temps, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi parler, par ou commencer, comment aborder l,autre, la situation était et est toujours délicate. Je fus celui qui prit la parole en premier.

-Harry écoutes... Je dois te révéler un secret, qui m'empêche d'accepter de devenir moldu...

Et je lui expliquai, du mieux que je pu, non sans lui arracher une larme ou deux, mais j'allai jusqu'au bout de ce que j'avais à lui dire. Ensuite n'en tiendrait qu'à lui de bien vouloir comprendre, ou pas.

-Oh Severus je suis désolé. Alors comme ça ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas, c'est parce que tu ne peux pas... Me dit-il attristé, la tête basse.

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire plus, mais hélas, c'est tout. C'est comme ça, il n'y a rien à faire.

Je me posai contre le bras du sofa et couchai ma tête sur ce dernier, comme ça je n'avais pas à supporter sa peine en le regardant. Je n'aime pas l'entendre avoir de la peine, être triste... J'eus le coeur en miettes.

-Severus..

Je n'eu pas le temps de relever la tête qu'il était debout devant moi et me tendait la main.

-Severus viens.

Je pris sa main et il me colla contre lui, me serrant bien fort dans ses bras, le moment ne pouvait pas être plus intense.. Si près de lui et ne pouvoir l'avoir pour moi seul...

-Je pourrais devenir moldu, moi.

Je le regardai en face d'un coup, le questionnant du regard.

-Je dis ça, c'est peut-être faisable, je ne sais pas.

Ma tristesse revint me hanter, j'eus cru qu'il me confirmait cela mais ce n'était en rien le cas.

-Profitons de ce moment Harry, c'est notre dernier. Que je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille en le serrant, entamant une dans lente avec lui.

Je me reculai la tête, j'avais ce regard auquel il ne pouvait résister, je le voyais qu'il mourrait d'envie de m'embrasser une dernière fois. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai, laissant mon visage suivre le chemin qui semblait l'attirer au visage d'Harry.

Une fois nos lèvres collées, nos corps dansants, nos bras resserrés sur nous, il murmura contre mes lèvres.

-Notre dernier.

Ce baiser se transforma rapidement en un baiser plein d'amour, presque fougueux tout en restant d'un romantisme à tuer n'importe quel sceptique. Je lui passai tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, tout l'amour qu'il avait réussis à débloquer en moi, celui que je voulais lui donner, mais que je devait retenir malgré moi.. Je le lui donnai quand-même. Je me retrouvai vite assis sur le sofa avec Harry sur moi, j'avais l'impression que jamais il n'allait me lâcher, je ne le voulais pas non plus, mais toute bonne chose à une fin dit-on.

-S'il te plaît. Que je chuchotai en le ramenant de plus bel pour l'embrasser comme jamais je ne l'avais fait avant. Je perdais le contrôle, ce n'était pas normal.

C'était plus fort que moi, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de profiter de ses douceurs une dernière fois... Dernière fois qui, j'en ai peur, fut une de trop.

Pendant notre dernier baiser, je perdis connaissance de tout, mes yeux se sont fermés, je n'eus plus conscience. Je ne sais pas si c'était de la fatigue, mais je sais une chose, je ne me sens pas normal.

Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher près de lui, pour notre dernière nuit avant qu'il parte je ne sais ou...

S. Snape

Mardi soir

Enfin, la journée fut longue, mais la soirée encore plus pour moi et Harry. Il a convenu de rester avec moi encore un peu, il ne voulait pas partir de toute façon et moi, je l,ai souhaité très fort sans lui dire.. Quoi? J'ai encore ma personalité malgré ce que vous croyez!

Quand je disais que je ne me sentais pas normal, je parlais de mon coeur, il n'a jamais éprouvé ce qu'il éprouve en ce moment et de devoir lui priver de s'épanouir, dans un sens, en ce sentiment, me fait me sentir bizarre, pas normal.

Je lui ai donné mon coeur hier, dans ces baisers, dans nos échanges. J'espère qu'il se souviendra toujours de moi lorsque viendra le moment d'épouser quelqu'un qui lui plaît. Je ne veux pas gâcher son futur, mais juste avoir une place dans ses souvenirs, rien de plus.

Je crois sincèrement que, ce qui m'aurait fait devenir moldu... Aurait été un échange un peu plus intime que ce que nous avons vécu hier. Vous voyez, ce genre d'intime, auquel je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé d'ailleurs... Sauf ce soir, quand il est venu me rejoindre sur le sofa...

-Bonsoir Severus. Qu'il m'a dit en rentrant.

-Tiens, bonsoir. Passé une bonne journée? Je faisais comme si de rien n'était et ça avait l'air de nous convenir à tout deux.

-Pas trop mal. J'ai pensé à toi.

-Moi aussi, mais Harry il ne faudrait pas que...

-Chutttt....

Il m'embrassa.

-Je sais que nous ne devons plus partager ensemble, mais ce train de vie ne te plairait-il pas?

-De quoi parles-tu Harry?

-Bin toi et moi, comme ça, tout le temps, sans vraiment se soucier du reste.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est faisable Harry, tôt ou tard l'un de nous ne pourra plus résister...

-C'est toi qui dit ça?

Je du prendre sur moi, j'avais vraiment dit cela.

-Oui...

-Tu pourrais ne pas me résister?

-Je dis ça surtout pour toi, Harry.

-Ton orgeuil fera toujours ta renommée Severus.

Il m'embrassa, longuement, me caressant là ou il pouvait, doucement... J'avais chaud, très chaud... Il déboutonna ma chemise et toucha mon torse. Je ne pu pas résister, en effet... Je lui ouvrit sa chemise à lui pour aller lui toucher, rien qu'une fois, une seule fois, pour au moins me souvenir de ce que ça faisait. Nos baisers étaient devenus assez sauvages et nos mains.. Sans contrôle. Bien vite je le mis dans son simple élément, ou presque. Il ne portait plus que son sous-vêtement et il s'acharnait sur moi comme un diable dans l'eau bénite pour me soutirer les seuls vêtement qui nous empêchaient d,aller plus loin. J'en avais tellement envie, je le sentais, je le sentais aussi quelque part d'autre, ça faisait presque mal.

-Harry, arrêtes...

Mais il continuait sur moi, comme pour me dissuader de changer d'avis.. Sauf que je savais à quoi m'attendre si nous allions plus loin. Je le repoussai sur le sofa à ma gauche, essouflé, en sueur, sans mots.

-Je m'excuse Sev.. Je...

-Je sais. Que je dis tout en me rhabillant, le corps en feu et frustré d'avoir été coupé si vite.

-Tu avais raison, il sera impossible de vivre comme ça.

-Vaut mieux se quitter rapidement. Que j'ajoutai sèchement, terminant de boutonner les derniers boutons du bas de ma chemise.

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, ça ne l'était pas du tout! Ma conscience me criait de lui dire le contraire, mais ce que je savais m'empêchait de le faire.

-Un verre? Qu'il me demanda sans vraiment attendre ma réponse.

-O... Oui.

Je le bu d'une seule traite et m'en servis un autre, je fis de même avec ce dernier et les trois autres qui suivirent.

-Ça ne t'aidera pas. Qu'il me dit en me regardant terminer l'autre verre.

-VEUX-TU TE TAIRE! Que je hurlai, frustré comme jamais, mais tiraillé par la peine.

Son visage devint triste et je restai froid d'expression, me servant un autre verre.

-Je suis désolé d'être ce que je suis, Severus.

La réalité revint me frapper à la figure.

-Ne le sois pas, c'est ma faute. Je ne crierai plus jamais.

Nous restâmes en silence pendant que je me désenivrais tranquilement.

-Je t'aime.

Et je perdis conscience pour la deuxième fois.

Je me suis réveillé il y a quelques minutes et Harry est endormi, là, sur le sofa. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui nous attend, mais je crois que c'est fini entre nous, brève aventure qui fut agréable et difficile à arrêter, mais que puis-je faire?

L'alcool semble me faire perdre conscience, moi qui tenait l'alcool comme jamais il n'y a pas si longtemps, je crois que j'ai besoin de me calmer là-dessus. J'ai mal à la tête comme jamais, mon coeur bat bizarrement, je devrais vraiment ne plus boire, je suis pratiquement alcoolique et ça ne s'est pas arrangé depuis que Harry est arrivé dans mon décor.

J'espère ne plus perdre conscience.

Je vais aller le réveiller, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seul, on se sait jamais.. Peut-être est-ce mon âge aussi qui m'apporte ces malaises.

Bonne nuit à tous

S. Snape

Mercredi soir

Après plusieurs demandes, j'ai fini par mettre la main sur la fameuse lettre dont Harry parlait. Je suis le pire imbécile que ce monde ait porté.

Harry mon amour, je t'écris cette lettre que tu trouveras quand viendra le temps d'aimer. Si tu la lis, c'est que tu as trouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu aimerais partager ton coeur. Mon fils, tu dois être mis au courant de quelque chose qui risque de changer ta vie, voire de la rendre indésirable. Tu dois lire jusqu'à la fin.

Le jour ou tu tomberas amoureux, que tu voudras vraiment aimer une personne bien précise, un sort t'as été jeté. Ne t'emballes pas, ce n'est peut-être pas ton cas, mais lis attentivement.

Si tu tombes amoureux d'une personne moldue, rien ne sera fait. Si tu tombes amoureux d'une personne du monde sorcier... Il faudra convenir un pacte avec cette personne... La personne avec des pouvoirs magiques deviendra moldu, perdra toute sa magie, c'est irréversible et inévitable.

Avant que je ne tombe amoureuse de ton père, quand nous étions jeunes, un élève lui a jeté un sort interdit et ton père te l'as transmit. Ce sort, le Torturii saeculum... Qui en gros, nuira à ses descendants, de générations en générations. Pour l'annuler, la personne qui a jeté le sort devra l'enlever à ton père, mais ce n,est pas gagné...

Harry, mon chéri... Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

Et voila, si son père était encore vivant... Mais l'homme est mort alors comment enlever le sort? Et surtout comment avouer à Harry que... Je suis le garçon qui à l'époque a jeté le sort à son père? Me suicider sauverait peut-être le monde maintenant que j'y pense.

Toute la complication de l'affaire prend maintenant un sens... Au moment ou j'ai lancé ce sort à son père, il en a fait de même pour moi! Mais mon côté noir a prit le dessus, il était fort.. Le sort de James s'est abattu sur ma moitié moldue... Et aujourd'hui, si je devenais moldu, le sort ferait surface et me tuerait, me rongerait tel un cancer, rapidement, mais surement.

Ironique direz-vous, que ce qui me sépare d'Harry soit un revers de sort... D'abord lancé par moi, puis renforcé par son père, comme si l'histoire avait été écrite bien avant...

Je vais devoir le lui dire, je vais devoir lui permettre de me haïr pour cette raison, de tout briser ce qui fut construit si difficilement... Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il est évident que c'est impossible entre nous... S'il y a une solution, elle doit être bien gardée...

Bon je commence à me sentir mal, très mal, j'ai mal au coeur. Je vais me reposer et revenir plus tard, sinon ma tête va exploser.

S. Snape

Jeudi soir...

Je lui ai dit que c'était moi...

Il ne m'a pas crié dessus, il a compris, nous avons commencé à chercher une solution ensemble, mais ce n'est pas facile, je suis de plus en plus malade, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison. Je suis fatigué.. J'ai des nausées, je perd conscience, j'ai des mal de tête et des étourdissements, ce n'est pas facile, je crois que tout cela me stress beaucoup. Je me fait vieux, à croire que Potter veux d'un vieux comme moi.. Bref, nous lisons des tonnes de livres depuis tout à l'heure en espérant trouver la solution. Je lui ai jeté un sort pour enlever l'autre sort, mais rien ne semble se produire, c,est dur pour nous deux, mais nous mettons tout nos efforts la-dessus. Peut-être que par un coup de chance nous tomberons sur le sort à faire.

Plus je le regarde chercher avec acharnement, plus je l'aime. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir pour avoir détesté son père pour ce qu'il me faisait subir.

Nous cherchons toujours, cela fait 2 heures que nous sommes là-dessus. Je me sens faible, ce n'est pas normal. je crois que quelque chose est arrivé depuis la dernière fois ou je lui ai donné mon coeur.. J'ai du lui donner pour vrai, j'ai peut-être franchit la limite qu'il ne fallait pas franchir. Plus le temps avance plus je me sens mal, ce n'est pas normal je le répète. Autant profiter du temps qu'il me reste non? Non, pas avant de savoir ce qui m'arrive vraiment et surtout, si on trouve la solution.. J'espère que si la transformation est en train d'avoir lieu, que je pourrai renverser le sort.. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas s'avancer là-dessus tout de suite.

C'est étrange, mais je vous reviens plus tard avec tout ça, je vais aller prendre soin d'Harry un peu, il est exténué et mérite un peu d'attention...

S. Snape

À Suivre

SNAPESLOVE


End file.
